(Sin) Tambalearse
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Después de clases Hikari invita a un café a Takeru. Quería saber la razón por la que miraba tan triste el cielo [Intercambio Navideño del foro Proyecto 1-8. ¡Para HnW!].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, y hasta cierto punto, tampoco la idea de esta historia.

 **(Sin) Tambalearse**

Miedo. Eso era lo que sentía. Lo pudo ver a través de sus ojos donde la luz de las lámparas se resquebrajaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él, y ella le respondió con una de sus sonrisas dulces y chuecas.

—No era mi intención encontrar tu guarida _secreta_ , lo prometo —dijo al tiempo que zafaba los guantes de sus manos—. Mimi me pidió un favor y tuve que venir hasta aquí.

—¿Qué favor? —Abrió los ojos, apartando la vista—. Lo siento, no tienes que contarme…

—Encontrar un copo de nieve.

Sin embargo, y pensándolo detenidamente, no comenzó ahí, en aquel lugar alto, desde donde se podía ver con más claridad las estrellas de arriba que las de abajo.

En realidad, inició el día en que ella salió de casa y percibió un cambio, apenas perceptible, en el viento. Su roce era áspero, incluso era capaz de distinguir un leve color gris que se desvanecía rápido, muy parecido al humo. Deslizó los ojos al cielo; las nubes eran de un blanco platinado. Achicó los ojos cuando la luz de un avión destelló en la distancia.

A veces le costaba ver el mundo tal y como era, se cuestionaba, y cuando compartía estas interrogantes que ocupaban gran parte de su vida con alguien, nadie le devolvía más que un rostro atónito y una mirada de compasión.

A eso, en el mundo de los humanos, se le llama locura.

Y ella lo sabía. Por eso no compartía con cualquiera sus pensamientos, tenía un limitado grupo de personas con las que podía gorjear tanto como quisiera. Pero de entre todas ellas, y como ocurre en cualquier lugar, uno era su favorito. Quién le asentía con una sonrisa llena de palabras atoradas y entendía lo que decía sin necesidad de usar palabras complicadas ni frases largas.

Ese era Takeru.

—¡¿Qué Takaishi ya tiene novia?!

Y justamente, el nombre de su amigo fue lo primero que escucho al llegar a la escuela. Aún alcanzó a ver como una chica se desmayaba en los brazos de otra dramáticamente.

Si llevase la cuenta de cuántas veces había escuchado aquella frase en los últimos tres años, quizá le bastaría para escribir un libro entero.

Era cosa de todos los días que una chica, de cualquier salón o grado, se auto-nombrará como la novia en turno de Takeru. Bastaba con una _cita_ fugaz de un día anterior, para que a la mañana siguiente por toda la escuela corriera el rumor de que eran pareja.

 _Quién se adjudicará hoy tan galardonado título_ era el juego favorito de Hikari y Miyako. Bueno, era su favorito. Solían jugarlo recurrentemente antes de que Inoue se graduara.

Siguió andando.

Incontables veces había cruzado los mismos pasillos impecables con sus escaleras retorcidas, pero por alguna razón, esta vez se sentía diferente. Ya no eran solo pasillos o escaleras. Ella disfruto el sentimiento de incertidumbre que la invadió, convirtiéndolo todo en un acertijo, apresurando el paso sin darse cuenta hasta que se detuvo en el salón al final del pasillo, él único con la puerta abierta.

Encontró únicamente a un chico en su pupitre, borrando ansiosamente su libreta.

Él no era especialmente brillante en matemáticas, sin embargo no era terrible, y aquel constante borrar y escribir fue suficiente para alertar a Hikari. Si Takeru estaba distraído en clases y no cumplía debidamente sus deberes, era porque algo grande ocupaba su mente; posiblemente, una nueva historia que devoraba sin piedad cualquier otra idea que se interpusiera en su camino. En especial si de números se trataba.

—Escuche que tienes novia —le dijo a modo de saludo.

—Ah, eso. —Suspiró, percatándose apenas de una presencia extra. A veces Hikari se preguntaba si el espectáculo que las chicas se montaban a costa de él no lo abrumaba—. Ayer invité a Sakí al cine, era su cumpleaños y creí que sería un buen gesto.

El corazón de Hikari ondeó, le ocurría con frecuencia últimamente.

—Eres demasiado noble, Takeru. —Aunque sus labios no sonreían, Takeru pensó que lo hacían—. O demasiado ingenuo. Por cierto, toda la escuela ya lo sabe. Lo de tu novia.

—Hikari, se supone que debes darme ánimos. — Apoyó la cabeza en una mano, observando su lento andar.

—¡Ánimo! —Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Bien, eso es suficiente. Gracias.

Y aunque lo había dicho sinceramente, Hikari percibió un atisbo de acidez. Sin embargo no hablo de ello y tomo el asiento que le correspondía, justo detrás de él.

—Todos se encuentran nerviosos, ya sabes, porque el profesor nos ha pedido que llenemos las hojas de selección de Universidad. Yo también lo estoy —dijo luego de un rato en silencio.

Takeru no respondió, Hikari sabía que no lo haría. No era que el mutismo entre ambos la incomodará, con Takeru estaba acostumbrada a disfrutar esos momentos, era el aire convertido en humo lo que la hacia sentir con algo de incordia y deseosa de distraer su mente.

Pero escuchó cuando él inclinó la cabeza sobre la butaca, y ese sencillo sonido termino por reconfortarla.

Si los rayos del sol eran intensos, ¿por qué no alcanzaban a Takeru? Según Hikari, su cuerpo casi temblequeaba. Instintivamente alargó el brazo hasta rozar el cabello rubio, siempre brillante y ahora opaco. «Quizá la popularidad de Takeru se deba a su cabello, eso debe ser».

* * *

Contemplaba orgullosa el almuerzo que ella misma había preparado.

Bastaba con ver el par de _onigiri_ en forma de gato, el _katsudon_ perfectamente cortado en rodajas, y la pequeña porción de _kasutera_ para concluir que era el plato más armonioso que cualquiera hubiese visto.

Los _bento_ de Hikari eran famosos en la clase, y no precisamente por su buen sabor.

A Takeru le constaba que Hikari no era la mejor cocinando, no por ello dejaba de reconocer el esfuerzo de la chica, puede que incluso emperezará a tomarle el gusto al no muy buen sazón de Hikari.

—Hoy no podré almorzar contigo —anunció Takeru, el abatimiento siendo evidente en su rostro.

—¿Práctica de basquetbol?

—No, es por… —Desvió la mirada, y luego de titubear unos segundos volvió a centrarla en Hikari—. Voy a arreglar las cosas con Saki.

—¡¿No lo has hecho?! —Azotó las manos en la banca, tan fuerte, que los pequeños gatitos hechos de _onigiri_ se deformaron.

—Ayer no pude hacer nada para explicarle las cosas. Se veía tan feliz.

—Te desearía suerte, pero no sé cuántas veces has pasado por esto, ya debes ser un experto.

—No te burles.

—Ya, ya, lo siento, anda antes de que termine el descanso.

—Gracias, y lo siento. Prometo comprarte luego uno de esos helados que tanto te gustan. —Antes de retirarse, acomodó el broche que sujetaba el cabello de Hikari.

Ella sintió un pequeño pellizco en el corazón que descargo un ligero rubor en su rostro, y no pudo estar más agradecida de que justo en ese momento Takeru ya estuviese dándole la espalda.

Aunque los latidos no se detenían, era como tener un montón de tambores en su interior.

Entonces desechó la idea de almorzar adentro, prefería el aire fresco de la azotea.

* * *

Lo que encontró al llegar no fue el lugar tranquilo que le gustaba, donde el aire que llegaba de todas direcciones creaba pequeños remolinos que danzaban, ni siquiera se sintió desilusionada por ese tinte gris del viento que aún persistía, no, porque lo único que vio, fue a Takeru.

Estaba solo, con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal. Desde donde estaba únicamente podía ver su perfil, pero eso bastó para estar lo suficientemente segura de la tristeza en su mirada desviada al cielo un poco nublado.

Los pensamientos le corrían deprisa, atropelladamente, ocasionando que una sola cosa le pareciera lo más real y lógico; a Takeru realmente le gustaba la chica con la que, seguro, estuvo conversando momentos antes.

La había rechazado porque no tenía de otra. Quedaban pocos meses para concluir el ciclo escolar.

Fuera lo que fuera, no podía hacer nada.

٭٭٭

—… Así que haremos una fiesta. Jou no ha confirmado, dice que sigue muy ocupado, pero Yamato y yo creemos que quiere pasar tiempo con su novia. —Se cubrió la boca, como si lo que contaba fuera un secreto.

A pesar de la _delicada_ voz de Taichi que no paraba de formar una palabra tras otra, Hikari no le prestaba la misma atención que siempre le otorgaba a su hermano. Y, quizá como el primer milagro de Navidad, él se dio cuenta del _lapsus_ que le costaba reconocer en cualquier persona, lo que ahora mantenía a Hikari en otro mundo, no en la interesante historia que tanto le había costado ordenar.

—Qué le pasa hoy a todo mundo. —Chasqueó los dientes—. Primero Koushiro se hace el desentendido y se va sin más, ¡y ahora mi propia hermana me ignora!

—A veces te quejas igual a Mimi. —Hikari recuperó su actitud habitual, ocultando una tenue sonrisa. Taichi la contempló como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Estás actuando extraño. Y no has dicho nada sobre la fiesta.

—¿Qué fiesta?

No quería volver a empezar, por eso optó por contarle el resumen de la versión corta.

—Mimi viene en vacaciones navideñas y nos reuniremos.

—Mimi vendrá en vacaciones —repitió a nadie en particular.

—Voy a salir un rato. Mamá dejo comida en el congelador. No te recomiendo comerla, inventó una receta nueva. —Frotó la cabeza de Hikari con la dulzura que a pesar de los años no cambiaba entre ellos—. No sé lo que te ocurra, no tengo idea si en realidad algo te moleste, pero si estoy en lo correcto, sácalo, como si fuera un estornudo.

—Hermano, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—¡Yo podría ser un poeta! —castañeó indignado.

—Te lo agradezco.

Una de las habilidades de Taichi, que aparecían una vez cada mil años, era decir cosas sin pensar cuando estaba preocupado por alguien. Y siempre daba en el clavo.

Hikari se sacudió los pensamientos. Tal vez estaba exagerando y Takeru de verdad no tenía nada. Con todo, trataría de hablar con él.

٭٭٭

Para animar a Takeru no se requiere de mucho esfuerzo. En especial si hablamos de Hikari. A ella más que a nadie se le facilitaba la tarea, no obstante, esta vez no sabía cómo iniciar las conversaciones que entre ambos se daban de forma espontánea y sin necesidad de rodeos. No estaba segura si hablar ayudaría.

Quizá meditar lo anteriormente dicho mientras se repasa el _do re mi fa sol_ con una flauta no sea la forma correcta, tampoco saltándose una clase. Pero a Hikari le funcionaba.

El salón de música era un sitio especial.

Dos veces lo había visitado sin alumnos desafinando por doquier.

La primera, fue en un día terriblemente ofuscado en su memoria. Lo recordaba igual que cuando se recuerda un sueño. Con mucha luz y neblina asemejando el marco de una fotografía. Las ventanas grandes y los instrumentos —la mayoría ordenados, otros tantos fuera de su lugar— eran parte del encanto.

«Un balón de fútbol se deja caer desde una ventana y tarda en llegar al suelo cinco segundos. ¿Desde que altura cayó?».

Para resolver el problema, primero tenía que hallar el valor de la fuerza gravitacional pero, ¿cuál era su valor? La repuesta jugaba en la punta de la lengua cuando… tum, un papel cayó sobre su regazo. «Deja eso, la respuesta es 122.5 metros. Nos vemos en el descanso en la sala de música», decía la nota con letra apresurada.

Pensó en responderle que la dejará resolver el problema adecuadamente. No lo hizo. La curiosidad era más fuerte.

Al llegar al aula Takeru ya se encontraba allí. Por sus ademanes supo que algo lo emocionaba.

—Hikari, ven, te mostraré algo. —Hizo una seña para que se sentará a su lado—. He ensayado mucho, espero que sea suficiente.

Y sus manos comenzaron a moverse.

Hikari imaginó que Takeru, con sus dedos, controlaba no solo las teclas del piano, también las notas que no veía. Seguro en los nudillos tenía atados unos hilos invisibles, como las personas que manejan a los títeres desde un lugar alto. La idea le hinchó tanto el corazón que se la contó a Takeru.

Más allá de su rostro serio, él sonreía.

—Es para mamá —elevó el tono de su voz por sobre las notas—. La tocaré para ella en su cumpleaños, es su favorita.

El tono triste de la canción, por alguna razón, era igual a la mirada de Natsuko.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó adormilada.

— _La Chanson d'Hélène_ —respondió con su singular acento francés—. Pertenece a una vieja película. Creo que a mamá le recuerda su país natal, y un poco a papá también.

Hikari se preguntaba con frecuencia si a Takeru no le dolían los vidrios de los recuerdos rotos en la actualidad. A sus ocho años canalizaba lo que sentía, probablemente lo seguía haciendo.

—Le encantará. —murmuró, dejándose caer sobre su hombro.

Y ahora, con una flauta como compañía, el gran piano brillaba con un tinte amargo. Al imaginar las manos de Takeru presionando las teclas, tomó una decisión.

Ella siempre había estado para _él_ y él para _ella_. Así había sido siempre y ni el tiempo había cambiado la formula. Era hora de hablar frente a frente con Takeru.

٭٭٭

¿Conocen el sonido de una cuerda al romperse? Si la respuesta es sí, entonces sabrán lo que imagino Hikari al sentir que la voz se le iba, cuerda por cuerda.

Invitar a Takeru a tomar un café ya no era una buena idea.

—Los terrones de azúcar cada vez son más pequeños —comentó Takeru.

—Ajá.

—No hay remedio. Es la única cafetería donde te gusta tomar café.

—Es por el olor de la madera, combina con el olor de un café bien mixturado. —Asintió dos veces.

Silencio.

Las tazas de café humeaban. Hikari vio en ellas una especie de reloj. En cuanto dejarán de desprender humo, el tiempo para hablar daría fin.

El problema, era que no sabía con cuál de las dos opciones iniciar. Hasta ese momento tenía dos; o estaba enamorado y con el corazón roto; o el recuerdo de sus padres juntos retornaba a su presente.

—¿Estás enamorado?

Cuando Hikari quería saber algo, acostumbraba a exponer preguntas simples, de esas de las que nadie sospecha y que para las personas tan perspicaces como ella pueden decir mucho. Pero al final, los nervios ganaron.

—¿Tienes una cámara oculta?

—No. Sólo me ha dado esa impresión últimamente.

—Entonces, negativo.

Venía lo difícil:

—¿Has recordado a tus padres con frecuencia?

—Los recuerdo todo el tiempo. —¡Eureka! Eso era lo que tenía—. Si en las noches en el cielo no hay ni una estrella, los años que estuve con ellos se materializan fuertemente. Y duele mucho. Sin embargo, son cicatrices con las que he aprendido a vivir.

No. Esa no era la razón de la mirada triste de Takeru.

Estaba por hacerle una pregunta antes de que se marcharan, cuando los ojos de Takeru se desviaron a la ventana. El cielo azul que los rodeaba al salir de clases estaba cubierto de nubarrones. La profundidad de los colores oscuros infectaban a Takeru, porque su mirada era más triste que el día anterior. ¿?

Hikari comenzaba a creer que la estabilidad del cielo dependía del estado de ánimo de Takeru.

٭٭٭

Dos días después de la plática fallida, Hikari volvió al salón de música.

Era el último día antes de que las clases terminaran y se diera paso a las vacaciones invernales.

La alegría de Takeru seguía bajando. Hikari estaba decidida a ayudarlo. Intuía, por más tonto que sonará, que la respuesta la hallaría en esa aula.

Así que buscó. Aunque no supiera qué.

El descanso casi terminaba y no hallaba nada. Si tan solo no limpiará cada instrumento con infinita paciencia, se habría ahorrado mucho tiempo.

Casi al final de su búsqueda, halló un par de cajas apiladas junto al escritorio. Por la cantidad de polvo que tenían encima uno era capaz de contar los años que llevaban ahí.

Con la manga de su suéter, y cuidándose de no aspirar polvo, limpió la fina capa de suciedad acumulada por el tiempo.

Unas letras rojas saltaron a su vista. «Inservible», se leía. Y cómo odiaba esa palabra.

Abrió la caja que estaba más cerca.

Encontró unas vetustas hojas amarillentas. Algunas con símbolos que no entendía pero sí conocía, notas musicales. Otras tenían textos borrosos. De entre todas, una hoja rosa resaltaba. Al contrario de las demás, ésta no se encontraba tan en mal estado. Le faltaba un pedazo del lado superior izquierdo y estaba arrugada. Pero las letras eran claras.

Lo primero que leyó fuero las notas. Un número y una letra seguidos por dos letras más. Hikari tuvo la certeza de que las hojas arrinconadas pertenecían a alumnos que habían pertenecido al colegio.

Lo que sostenía en las manos era, exactamente, una canción con sabor a leyenda. No lo decía explícitamente, pero daba a entender el amor de dos personas que vivían muy lejos. Si atrapaban un copo de nieve al mismo tiempo, sus sentimientos perdurarían eternamente.

Volvió a revisar las notas. No había ningún nombre, sólo la iniciales de quien pudo haber escrito aquello.

Guardó todo, dejándolo en el lugar donde lo había encontrado.

Lo único que no encerró, fue la misteriosa historia de los copos de nieve.

٭٭٭

Deberían reír. Celebrar sus logros. Hasta llorar estaba permitido.

No cruzarse de brazos y esperar a que alguien hablará.

Hikari, mentalmente, hacía el recuento de los daños del día.

Mimi apareció horas antes. Sólo Taichi y ella la fueron a recibir. Mimi hizo que todos cancelarán lo que ya tuvieran planeado para reunirse. Hicieron compras de último minuto. Y al dar la hora para que arribaran, el único que llegó fue Koushiro, seguido de un atropellado Jou.

Sentados en la reducida sala de los Yagami, la incomodidad reinaba.

Hikari le dio un par de codazos a Taichi, él siempre tenía algo interesante que contar. Taichi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Alguien quiere comer? —inquirió tímidamente Hikari. Recibió un bostezo de su hermano como respuesta.

Si bien cada uno estaba en su mundo, eran Koushiro y Mimi los que se veían menos a gusto.

—Hace falta pan, ¿alguien quiera pan? Vamos por pan. —Taichi inicio uno de sus monólogos, llevándose consigo a Koushiro y a Jou.

La sonrisa pícara de Taichi significaba que algo se tenía entre con esos dos.

Mimi dejo de alargar los silencios con la sonrisa que, en los viejos tiempos, sanaba los tropezones.

—¿Cuánto me extrañaste? —Los ojos brillantes de Mimi eran indicio de que llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacer esa pregunta—. Espero que mucho. Es como si los demás no tomarán muy bien mi presencia.

—Te extrañé lo suficiente para imaginar que no te has ido. Por los demás no te preocupes, trata de entender. Eres la pieza que siempre nos hace falta, Mimi. Nadie aquí se quiere acostumbrar al hueco que dejas.

—Vaya, y pensar que traje dos maletas llenas de regalos.

Afuera algo rechinaba, el viento o la noria cerca de la casa de Hikari, o ambas cosas. No importaba. Mimi sonreía amargamente.

En el departamento de arriba una televisión había sido encendida. Y por un momento, el oído de Hikari le mintió.

Escuchaba una voz dulce. Su tono era ligero, como el caer de una pluma. No conocía la letra… Conocía la letra. La misma que había leído en el salón de música. La historia de los copos de nieve. Y la voz no provenía de otro apartamento.

—Es tú canción —afirmó.

Mimi se detuvo. El cabello le caía sinuosamente sobre los hombros.

—¡Esto es grandioso! —continuó Hikari—. Me preguntaba quién había escrito eso, y ahora que lo sé…

—No se lo digas a nadie —cortó Mimi—. Ninguno de los chicos lo sabe, sólo Yamato.

—¿A él le escribiste la canción?

—De ninguna forma. —Los ojos se le llenaron de abnegación—. Me ayudó con la letra, sabe rimar mejor que yo. Aunque hice la mayor parte.

—La historia es muy bonita, peo triste. Nunca sabré si esas dos personas atraparon esos copos al mismo tiempo, ¿tú lo sabes?

—No lo hicieron. Lo intentaron, por lo menos una de ellas. La vida los envolvió rápido en su juego y se empeñaron en olvidarse del otro.

—¡Es Koushiro!

—No es justo ¡Eres más avispada que cuando te deje! ¿Cómo supiste?

—Koushiro hace miles de cosas en el día. Me daba la impresión de que quería olvidar algo.

—Aún pueden estar juntos —mencionó Hikari con ilusión.

—Es difícil. Ambos llevamos un ritmo de vida distinto. No hay vuelta atrás. Además, eso ocurrió hace años.

—Perdóname, por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentías.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, o pretendía no hacerlo. Si no hubiera sido por ese beso, sin importar quién lo inició, nada se habría complicado.

Takeru decía que las palabras, así como la luz, brillan más en la oscuridad. Cuando estás deprimido. Tenía razón.

Muy cerca de ellas un leve murmullo corría, más y más cerca.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un eufórico Taichi. Jou y Koushiro cargaban todas la bolsas.

—No seas holgazán —Yamato y Sora venían con ellos—, Taichi.

—Deja de ser tan _Grinch_ —se defendió Taichi.

—Si vine fue porque tú me rogaste. No me hagas de enojar.

Al ver a Yamato, Hikari albergó la esperanza de ver a Takeru.

—¿En dónde está Takeru? —Sora hizo la pregunta antes que ella.

—No vendrá. —Fue la simple respuesta de Yamato.

Hikari no sabía en dónde estaba Takeru, pero lo imagino solo, en medio de una tempestad. Sentía como la crudeza del invierno agrietaba sus lazos.

—Algo más que las luces del tiempo brillará en la luz —cantó Mimi, tomando desprevenidamente la mano de Hikari—. Encuentra ese copo perdido.

٭٭٭

Caminó sin tener un camino anticipado. Llegó a la estación más cercana y abordó el primer metro que rechinó en sus oídos.

Hikari no siempre se dejaba llevar por sus instintos como muchos creían.

Una cosa era que tuviera la capacidad de sentir las cosas antes de que llegaran, y otra muy distinta que se dejará arrastrar por la corriente. Era ese tipo de personas a las que no les gusta saltarse ni un paso en la vida. De las pocas que seguro se quedarían observando el nacimiento de una flor aunque sepan lo que va a ocurrir.

Eso mismo sentía sentada en el pequeño asiento del estrecho vagón; quería ver lo que el final le deparaba.

Las ventanas se sacudían por el traqueteo. A través de ellas observó el grácil tintineó de las luces que año con año se enredaban en cada árbol y casa. En medio de esa ciudad aglutinante, llena de ruido, sus ojos pudieron degustar algo de esperanza.

Bajó en la estación _Tocho-Mae_ , cuando sus ojos se adormilaban y temía que las vías de lo desconocido la llevasen más lejos.

No se sorprendió al descubrir que había legado a Tokio. Tokio no era su lugar favorito. Las calles ataviadas de gente que atraían a más gente aturdían sus pensamientos, a ella, que le gustaba caminar lento y detenerse a tomar aire, no le agradaba en absoluto ser aplastada por una muchedumbre adicta al trabajo.

Sin embargo, pensó que era la ciudad ideal para Mimi, y para Koushiro. «Para Mimi y Koushiro», se permitió pensar con fuerza y algo de amargura.

No había mejor lugar para combinar el pasado y el futuro, justo lo que eran ellos. Dos ingredientes de una fórmula que se repelen, pero que al combinarlos, sorpresivamente congenian.

Mimi era futuro antes que pasado. La chica del juguetón taconeo, siempre con su aire de superestrella, la de mirada llena de más estrellas. Pero también, la chica que tenía un plato de arroz sobre la mesa sin importar el lugar en el que estuviera.

Luego estaba Koushiro. El que cortaba su cabello cuando comenzaba a picarle las orejas, el que visitaba el templo antes de un examen. Era el mismo que podía estar horas tecleando sin que los ojos se le irritaran y el primero en celebrar un descubrimiento nuevo.

Sí, definitivamente, era su ciudad. Pero no era ella la que debía concluir ese tipo de cosas.

El frío pesaba a cada minuto. Desgraciadamente, no era el tipo de frío que anuncia una nevada.

Al ser una época especial albergó el ferviente deseo de que cualquier cosa era capaz de hacerse realidad. Miró el cielo con los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos, un escalofrío la recorrió toda… Veía caer un copo de nieve. No corrió por él para no asustarlo. Mordió el interior de su mejilla para calmarse y continuó con su camino. Paso por paso, sin dejar que el pulso se descontrolara.

* * *

La imponente Torre de Tokio se erguía con la altivez propia de alguien tan alto.

Se adentró en ella ejerciendo sobre sus pies el menor peso posible para no hacer ruido, aunque el piso que era limpiado constantemente no ayudaba.

El ascensor se llenó de gente en un segundo. Mirando un poco a su alrededor se percató de las personas que esperaban el elevador, así que optó por tomar la segunda vía, las escaleras.

Un vértigo bullía en su estómago. De nuevo esa sensación de estar en medio de un acertijo.

Fuese lo que fuese, era demasiado tarde para descubrirlo.

Primero la vio con un mutismo ideal para romperle los nervios a cualquiera. Luego enredó una mano en sus cabellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó después de debatirse internamente, y ella le respondió con una de sus sonrisas dulces y chuecas.

—No era mi intención encontrar tu guarida _secreta_ , lo prometo —dijo al tiempo que zafaba los guantes de sus manos—. Mimi me pidió un favor y tuve que venir hasta aquí.

—¿Qué favor? —Abrió los ojos, apartando la vista—. Lo siento, no tienes que contar…

—Encontrar un copo de nieve.

La voz de Hikari tenía el poder de encantarlo una vez que se abría. Nada podía hacerse. Él tenía la maña de querer escucharla hasta el final.

—¿Un copo?

—Sí, pero es una larga, larga historia. Te la contaré después. Mejor, cuéntame por qué no fuiste a la reunión.

—Larga historia. —Por primera vez, su rostro se distendió.

—Amas contar historias y yo adoro escucharte, ¡qué maravillosa coincidencia! ¿No crees? Ahora habla. Si algo te ocurre, sólo sácalo, como si fuera un estornudo —parafraseó las palabras de Taichi.

Takeru dudó, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a dudar.

—Tengo miedo. —Echó una rápida mirada a Hikari y prosiguió—: Del futuro, de la vida. De todo. No estoy seguro de querer estudiar Literatura.

Y ahora que lo decía en voz alta y no le daba vueltas en su cabeza, le sonaba ligeramente tonto.

—¿Ya no amas escribir? —tanteó Hikari.

—Claro que lo hago, tú sabes bien que las palabras son mi mundo. Pero a veces no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces, tarde o temprano, llegará alguien que haga las cosas mucho mejor que tú. Y no es eso solamente, me aterra seguir éste camino, ¿y si me estoy apresurando? ¿Y si un día al despertar, de repente, ya no deseo escribir? Me aterra pensar que sea un pasatiempo, y nada más.

«Así que era eso. Por fin lo ha dicho».

—Estás hecho para descubrir mundos perdidos, confía en mí. —Sonrió para él, como nunca antes lo había hecho—. Y todavía te falta encontrar un montón de palabras que están ocultas debajo de tu lengua. No te rindas. Sigue adelante.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres uno de esos corazones que se mueven sólo por las cosas simples. —Repuso cabizbajo.

Y la gota que siempre derrama el vaso, hizo su aparición.

Hikari tomó de la mano a Takeru y lo guió hasta el centro de la planta, donde el piso era totalmente de vidrio.

—Bien, ahora, quiero que veas abajo —exclamó enfadada y él hizo caso. No era su intención llevarle la contraria cuando sus genes eran puestos bajo una gran lupa que podía incendiar todo a su paso.

Todo lo que desde abajo se veía de un tamaño normal, ahí era diminuto. Quizá piezas de una maqueta para un trabajo escolar.

Takeru fue consciente de la altura en la que se encontraba, y aunque no le tenía miedo a las alturas, un lugar en su pecho, sin decir exactamente cuál, se sintió vació.

—La vida es como una cuerda floja que siempre nos pone a prueba y trata de tirarnos. Podemos caer pero nunca ir al fondo. Depende de cuánto deseemos aferrarnos al camino que ya hemos recorrido —recitó Hikari, casi igual a los viejos proverbios que la abuela Ishida solía contarle de niño. Sólo que ese no era un viejo proverbio, eran las sencillas palabras que nacían de ella.

Los gritos de un niño obligado por su madre a caminar por el aterrador piso invisible retemblaban. Los pasos de un anciano guiado por su hijo resonaban con fuerza.

Todo removió a Takeru.

—Vaya que siempre logras sacarme del hoyo —dijo, apretando con fuerza la mano de Hikari—. Pero eso no quita que siga viendo el futuro como algo alucinante. Puede que me vaya muy lejos de aquí, ¿entiendes? Existe la posibilidad de que no volvamos a vernos jamás. Mi vida está completamente traspapelada, no tengo nada planeado como se supone que debo tenerlo.

—Pues, si el futuro está escrito o no, no es nuestro problema. No debemos vivir pensando que mañana nos aguarda un día mejor, porque la vida, Dios o quién sea, no esperará a que te vaya mejor. Un día simplemente le dará vuelta a la hoja de nuestras vidas y nosotros quedaremos estancados en la misma banca donde comenzamos, esperando. ¿Tú quieres esperar, Takeru?

—No quiero esperar. —Dibujo una sonrisa misteriosa—. Aunque no me refería a eso. En las hojas de selección de Universidad, Literatura no fue precisamente lo que coloqué.

—¿Q-qué fue lo que pusiste? —Tragó saliva antes de escuchar su respuesta. Extrañamente, temía más por él ahora que hace unos minutos.

—Física Cuántica, Gastronomía, Derecho tal vez.

—¿¡En qué pensabas!?

—Estaba asustado.

—No eres muy bueno en física.

—Koushiro sí.

—Tu comida está por debajo del promedio.

—La de Mimi no.

—No sé qué decir al respecto de lo último.

—Taichi sabe de esas cosas.

—Takeru. —Aspiró profundo—. Sé que, sin importar en donde te desempeñes, darías lo mejor de ti. Te apasionas muy rápido con las cosas.

—El defecto del escritor de querer aprender de todo —interrumpió.

—Entiendo. Y sabes que te apoyaré siempre, ¿no? Sin embargo, debes arreglar esto. En cuanto regresemos a clases, habla con el profesor. Seguro tiene arreglo.

—Lo solucionaré. Esto no es más que un tambaleó. Ah, casi lo olvido. —La miró con complicidad—. Te quiero, Hikari.

Parada sobre un material tan frágil, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Posiblemente nadie lo crea, pero justo ahí, ella estaba cayendo.

La respuesta al acertijo que la perseguía sostenía su mano. Takeru siempre había sido distinto para ella, lo decían con nitidez las estrellas quebradas del cielo invernal. Al mismo tiempo, le susurraban con candidez que la respuesta nunca la había necesitado.

—Yo también —dijo antes de abrazarlo—. Gracias, Takeru.

Desde ese punto altísimo, con las luces de abajo iluminando el paisaje, algo más titilaba, quizá sus corazones.

 _Un copo de nieve caerá al norte, otro copo descenderá en el sur, si dos manos los acunan al mismo tiempo, algo más que las luces del tiempo brillará en la luz._

La historia de Mimi resultó ser, en parte, verdadera. No del modo que tal vez ella esperaba.

Lo cierto es que Hikari vio a la distancia un copo de nieve que caía. Un copo de nieve que luchaba en vano contra la tristeza de su color. Con suerte el calor de sus manos no lo derritió y lo sostuvo antes de llegar al fondo.

Con frecuencia, las historias que se vuelven realidad no son las que todos esperan. Son las que llevan años en silencio, contándose con cada cambio de estación, brillando sin resaltar, las que (no) tambalean.

* * *

Para éste fic hice mucha investigación, peeero, luego la pongo XD Y luego edito bien.

 **HnW** ,¿o Mitocondría? No sé si sólo te guste que Japi-san te llamé así, espero que el fic te haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, creo que me desvíe mucho de la idea que dejaste, además tengo mucho OoC y ni qué decir del romance de Takeru y Hikari… Ya, no sé hacer nada bien, ¡me voy a graduar de la vida! (?). Pero prometo que me esforcé mucho, mucho, mucho. Traté, _traté_ de meter algo de Mishiro, sé que te gustan mucho, no metí otra pareja porque no tengo idea de qué otra no te gusta, aparté del Mimato, cof, cof. Disculpa la tardanza, disculpa por lo que me salió, disculpa lo emo que puede parecer Takeru, creo que le contagie mi estado de ánimo, _brrrr_.

Espero que el año sea fantástico para ti de inicio a fin, que disfrutes las cosas buenas, sonríele a la vida aún en los peores momentos y, en fin, te deseo lo mejor en cualquier cosa que realices. ¡Feliz Navidad! Aunque no te guste, jujuju.

A quienes han leído todo, hasta mis notas aburridas sino no cuenta (es broma) ¡gracias por leer! Y _Meri Kurisumasu_ para ustedes también :3 O mejor dicho, ¡feliz año nuevo!

PD: La canción de Mimi no existe. Ah, y luego arreglo el summary, porque _ese_ no es, _glu, glu_ (soy un desastre).


End file.
